L'instinct
by Anna Stern
Summary: Maria Hill a un doute, elle demande confirmation à Pepper Potts. Timeline: Age of Ultron


**L'instinct**

Maria Hill pousse un soupir lorsque l'écran qui la relie au Quinjet n'est plus qu'un fond noir. Elle n'a pas une minute à perdre, quand bien même elle ne sait par où commencer. Et pourtant, elle se saisit de son téléphone et pianote rapidement pour composer un numéro.

Elle n'a que quelques sonneries pour tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

« Hé ! Pepper ! »

La voix de son amie lui parvient distinctement, malgré un bruit de fond qui n'est pas sans la surprendre.

« Je pensais que tu serais là à la soirée ? »

Elle reste sans réponse pendant quelques secondes.

« Oh. Oui. Non. Ca m'était sorti de la tête. J'étais coincée à Malibu.

— Tu croules sous les nouveaux contrats d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

— C'est rien de le dire. »

Elles ne se sont pas parler depuis plusieurs semaines. Elles essayent de rester en contact autant que possible, mais leur rythme de vie ne le leur permet pas toujours. Il ne lui faut pourtant que ces quelques secondes pour confirmer ses doutes.

« Je vais te poser une question, et je veux que tu saches que j'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas te le demander par téléphone.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiète Pepper.

— Depuis combien de temps toi et Tony n'êtes plus ensemble ?

— Quoi ? s'offusque Pepper en exhalant. Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle s'arrête avant la fin de sa question.

« Comment tu l'as su ? demande-t-elle résignée. Il te l'a dit ?

— Non. Non. Il a même plutôt bien réussi à le cacher. »

Pepper ne répond rien pendant quelques secondes puis soupire lourdement. Maria remarque que le bruit de fond est désormais plus étouffé. Pepper a dû s'isoler dans un bureau.

« On vient seulement de prendre la décision.

— On ?

— Je. J'ai pris la décision. Pour quelques temps. Pour réfléchir. »

Maria tapote le rebord de la table avec un crayon, objet devenu bien obsolète avec tous les outils de très haute technologie qui l'entourent.

« C'est à cause des Avengers ? »

Pepper laisse échapper un petit rire. Maria y décèle du sarcasme.

« C'est surtout à cause de Tony, de ses promesses qu'il est incapable de tenir.

— Comme prendre sa retraite ?

— On sait tous très bien qu'il en est incapable. Je suis la première à le savoir. Il n'y a que lui pour faire semblant de l'ignorer.

— Qui aurait cru que cet homme était en fait très altruiste ? » plaisante-t-elle. _A moitié_.

Elle ne sait plus très bien pourquoi elle l'appelle. C'est une conversation qui aurait dû se tenir autour d'un verre, pour être une présence plus consistante pour apporter du soutien à une amie en détresse.

« Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour lui demander de raccrocher, tu sais ?

— Je sais.

— Mais juste un peu d'honnêteté. Juste savoir qu'il ne prend pas de risques inutiles. Juste avoir un peu moins peur de ne pas le voir rentrer.

— Je comprends.

— Il était censé laissé tout ça de côté. Et pourtant en l'espace de quelques mois, il a réussi à créer une armée commandée par Jarvis. Quand bien même il voudrait réellement arrêter, il en serait incapable. »

Maria passe son index le long de son sourcil.

« Enfin bref. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, à ce que je veux vraiment pour moi, et pour lui, et pour nous…

— Je comprends. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. »

Elles sont de nouveau silencieuses.

« Tu m'appelais vraiment pour savoir ça ? »

Maria soupire discrètement. Lorsque Stark s'est mis à vanter les qualités, pourtant authentiques, de Pepper lors de la soirée qui a vu naitre Ultron, quelque chose l'a troublée. Cette compétition puérile avec Thor, ce besoin d'assurer la présence de Pepper dans sa vie… Son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut.

« J'espérais vraiment m'être trompée.

— Mmmhh… Pepper est hésitante. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Quand tu l'as vu ? »

Maria l'est tout autant, hésitante. Doit-elle lui dire ? Pepper a-t-elle vraiment besoin d'entendre la vérité ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple, plus confortable, de ne pas savoir ?

« Il était… égal à lui-même à bien des égards.

— Bien.

— Et… je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans te faire paniquer alors je vais juste le dire. Lui et Banner ont créé un monstre qui menace de nous anéantir.

— Quoi ? s'écrie Pepper en tentant de ne pas hurler.

— A leur décharge, ils pensaient vraiment bien faire.

— C'est sérieux ? »

Maria aimerait lui répondre qu'ils ont la situation sous contrôle, que tout ira bien. Elle n'a jamais autant douté.

« C'est compliqué. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas trop en contact en ce moment ?

— Non. Pas vraiment.

— Ils vont devoir passer en mode furtif pendant quelques temps, se faire discrets. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Pepper est de nouveau silencieuse. C'est exactement pour cela qu'elle a rompu avec Tony. Pour ne pas avoir peur d'un tel coup de téléphone.

« Pep' ?

— Je suis là. » Elle soupire.

« Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, d'accord ?

— Ca ne se présente pas très bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Non, pas très bien, se dit-elle.

« Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau.

— Merci Maria.

— Hé ! Les copines avant les mecs, non ? »

Elle sourit à son amie qui ne peut pas la voir. Elle sourit tant qu'elle le peut encore. Elle raccroche et se redresse. Elle a quelqu'un d'autre à appeler. Sans tarder.


End file.
